


Don’t let me down

by Tullooa



Series: Supernatural creature au [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before cannon, College, F/M, Flashbacks, Merman Dean, University, Winged Sam, Wingfic, Wings AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tullooa/pseuds/Tullooa
Summary: Sam has been at Stanford  for a few years now. But his wings remain secret how will Jess react.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore
Series: Supernatural creature au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Don’t let me down

Jess was in the room, Sam was shirtless. He couldn’t take hiding his wings anymore, it was annoying and he just needed to stretch them out. Even if it meant Jess would hate him it would be okay because she’d have to see somehow. He supposed it would be best to just rip the band aid off. 

“Hey,” He Spoke his back facing the bedpost.  
“Sam.”  
“You alright Jess?”  
“What’s that growing out of your back!”

—————  
“What’s that on your back kid?” The blonde lady asked. She seemed kind but the doctors told him everyone would kill him.  
Sam covered his eyes, if he couldn’t see her she couldn’t see him. That’s how it works right?  
“John, come over here.”  
Quietly, the boy whispered. “Not gonna Kill me.”  
“Dean’s been begging us to get him a brother?” John begged.  
“Where’s your parents?”  
“They went bye bye with those men in masks.” The orphan sighed. “They’re not coming back.”  
He was so much like Dean, a supernatural orphan who lost his parents to monsters. They could raise him as their own, the only problem is that they had no clue what the Fuck he even was. Cherubs? Cherubs were not small by human standards and were centuries old. Nephilim, in the lore these creatures had hidden wings. 

They drove home with the child and Dean who had obviously just come out of the bath by the fact he was dragging himself across the floor to say hello, was practically begging his parents to show him the bundle of blankets in their arms. 

“I’ll tell you what Dean, you get changed then we’ll show you.”  
“Okay.”  
He started moving towards the spare bedroom John scooped him up into his arms. “Come on trouble let’s sort you out.”  
“And next time get ready first.” Mary called after him.

Mary sat down as the three year old was getting restless. He started flapping his wings broadly. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

————————

“Wings.”  
“Well duh.” She replied heading to the door of the living room. “Why do you have them?”

————————

Dean carried his brother on his back. The boy could fly, but he was tired. John had brought them hunting- not monster hunting. All of the deers ran away but they did catch a fish or two. 

“Dad,” He asked.  
“Yes dean.”  
“Did you ever find out what Sam is?”  
“Bobby’s not so sure but we think he’s a victim of human experimentation.”  
“So he wasn’t born like this?”  
“Maybe not.”

———————

“I was part of these experiments as a kid. My dad rescued me from them and managed to get me an ID.”

Jess sat next to Sam. Instinctively the wings wrapped around her like what they would do whenever a family member felt down. She stared at him, tears in her eyes. 

“Why can’t I ever date somebody normal?”  
“You mean you won’t break up with me?”  
She smiled. “I mean I’ve known for a long time sweetheart.  
“You’re not bothered?”  
“Not really. You haven’t tried to sacrifice me yet so you’re better than one of my exes.”  
“I could get him back for you. Make sure he can’t do it again.”  
“Not now. Anyways he’s probably possessed by a demon now.”

————————

Sam sat on Bobby’s couch. The young boy seemed to care about his education greatly; Dean was swiftly grabbing at medical supplies. Bandages, ice pack, plasters, needle and medical thread. 

“Dean its only a black eye I don’t need stitches.”  
“Who was it! I’m going to get him back.”  
“Dean no!”

What would that accomplish? More suffering, the kid was probably in a bad place anyways why hurt him more. 

“I’m serious! If he hurts you again I’m going to beat him up.”  
“Dean!”

Bobby who had been silently treating Sam’s wounds, he wanted to see wether he would recover at the rate of a regular human, glared at Dean who quickly scurried into his and Sam’s room. Sam winced once the ice pack was applied to his eye. The cold water from the paper towel dripped down his scratched face. 

“What’s dad gonna say?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He’s gonna be disappointed in me isn’t he.”  
“Of course not Sam.”  
“But I got beat up.”  
“What’s the alternative son? You beating up somebody.”  
“He’s going to hate me.”  
“John could never hate you.”

——————

Later that evening the pair were watching tv together, it was some stupid reality tv show Sam didn’t care enough about to properly pay attention to. Contrastingly, Jess was loving it she sat up in interest. Sam yawned and wanted to try something. He gently stretched a wing behind Jess hugging into her with the wing. Jess in return hugged into Sam. 

Sam thought about his first relationship when she felt lumps on his back she called him a freak and asked him if he was dying. She dumped him after that John bought him an ice cream to make up for it. 

Now Jess is hugging into him. To be honest, it was all too weird. It didn’t make any sense, Jess shouldn’t be so comfortable with this. Dad would find this funny so should Sam. 

“Did I ever tell you about my first exorcism?” If this doesn’t freak her out then something’s wrong.  
“Huh”  
“Yeah so I was at this school and my dad was hunting a demon and I was like christo...” he looked at his girlfriend she looked normal not possessed.  
“Sam Shh I wanna watch this.”

———

“Somebody’s in the house!”  
“I’ll go and check it out.”  
“Sam!”  
“Oh yeah.”

Slowly his wings shrunk into his back, he grabbed a baseball bat then tip toed into the living room. Somebody was there. 

Sam swing the bat but it was across the room in seconds. Then he tried to punch. Blocked. Suddenly he was on the ground, then he noticed his attacker. It was Dean. What was he doing here? 

“Dean!”  
“Hi Sammy.”  
“What are you doing here you scared the crap outta me?”  
“That’s because you’re outta practice.”  
That was it Sam flipped over so he was pinning dean down.  
“Maybe not.”

They stood up. “Why are you here?”  
“I was just in the area and.” Sam’s wings grew out again. “You doing alright there bud.”  
“Yeah I’m fine. Stop lying.”  
“Dad’s been on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

“Sam.”  
“Well hello there who are you?”  
“Who is he?”  
“This is Dean my brother.”  
“Does he have wings like you?”  
“Does it look like I do?”

“Sam I need your help dad disappeared whilst hunting this thing. Trust me I tried contacting anyone before you. Even Garth.”


End file.
